Sailor Power!
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Sailor Universe merges with Serena's Star Seed, her soul, and they become one. Serena is meant to be Sailor Universe's vessel. How will the story change with Universe training Serena to be a better Sailor Moon? and how will it affect the team as a whole? Stay tuned and find out. What's this? Ami isn't the first scout Serena meets. Love is blooming or is it? This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Universe appeared on Earth. She normally didn't visit the Planets of the Senshi she just kept track of all the Senshi through time. Her form was of a teenage girl of course with black hair in wonderfully messy strands down to her shoulders. She made it look good. She estimated that she would be the same height as their Sailor Uranus. She looked like a perfect model with a very well developed chest. She also had black eyes.

She stood outside Crossroads Jr. High School. She was sure she had arrived before Sailor Moon was reactivated. Sure enough there was the moon cat. She walked over to it.

"It is Luna-chan, correct?" she asked, "You do not need to play stupid with me, Luna-Chan, I know you can talk." Seeing that the cat was not about to talk she raised her hand and shot a ball of fire at the tree. She stopped it before it hit and the ball of fire vanished. "I am in dire need, Luna-Chan. My Powers...If I am allowed to make a few adjustments to your plan I can help train them. I can not hold this form long I will need to find my reincarnated host. She was born on Earth this time as well. I will find you, Luna-Chan but before I do I need to give Sailor Moon a power that will help her. Her transformation object please."

Luna was wary.

"Who are you?" she wondered. "You feel familiar."

"I am familiar to all Senshi." Universe replied, "but I know none. Mine is a solitary existence." she looked at the cat. "I am Eternal Sailor Universe."

Luna somehow knew that this girl was telling the truth. She made the broach appear.

Universe held her hand out over the broach and a silver light surrounded it. After a few minutes she stopped.

"She will now have the power of Gamer, Luna-Chan, it is one of my strongest powers to give." She then looked up at the sky. "Luna-Chan, do you know how Sailor Universe is chosen?"

"I'm afraid not." Luna replied, looking at the girl.

"Every few hundred centuries or so a Sailor Scout like no other comes along." Universe said, "A Sailor Scout who is so powerful that they can unlock the true power of the Universe and use it to defend the Universe. It is long past the time that this should have happened. This body from the last time can no longer sustain my power. It is time for me to find the Star Seed that is calling out for me. "

"What will you do when you find her?"

"I would be able to merge us into one as it has always been." Universe replied, "But, she is not awaken yet she is not ready. I fear I will hurt her if I merge with her now. She is...not what I expected but ..."

"You are to merge with my Sailor Moon aren't you?" Luna asked.

"It is the only way." Universe sighed, "The stability of the Universe depends on me merging my energy and powers with her. I believe this form can hold me until later and I will merge with her while she asleep. I've put everything I had left into the compact. I should be able to give me a head start. Luna-chan, please look after me. Please take care of me. I am very vulnerable when I first merge. The energy could do damage if not released. You must make her transform...or rather me transform the same night."

* * *

Serena woke from a strange dream to see it was dark outside now. The cat from this morning was sitting in her window sill. She reached out and petted it for she somehow knew this cat and knew it could talk.

"I don't feel well, Luna-Chan." she said, weakly.

"You will feel better as soon as you do what I say." Luna replied doing a backflip in midair. The compact landed on the bed. "We must hurry Molly is in danger. Put it on then put your hand in the air and say Moon Prism Power."

Serena put the compact on the bow on her chest and shot her hand into the air.

_"Moon Prism Power!" _

Serena was suddenly transforming. A white sailor fuku appeared with a blue collar with three stripes on it, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back. She also wore a pair of red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and crescent moons, gold earrings consisting of a stars with a crescent moon beneath, white-bordered red circular hairpieces (one on each odango),a choker with a golden crescent moon on it with a clip that is similar to her transformation brooch attached to it. Her brooch is worn on the middle of her chest bow, and a golden tiara with a red gem in its center.

"You should feel a little better now, Sailor Moon."

"Yes, I do, Luna-Chan." Moon replied, "But you said Molly was in trouble."

"Yes, we must hurry."

**Your Game has now begun.**

Moon was given a quick run through as she ran toward the Shopping Center with Luna. Her stats were increasing while she did this. Something inside of her stirred as she arrived to see the monster have Molly by the throat.

* * *

_"I was right." _Universe thought as she floated inside Serena's body. _"Her body isn't ready yet. She can't take the energy...I need to have her use some." _

She focused hard.

_"Serena, listen to me. Do not be scared I can show you what you need to do. I can teach you much like Luna-Chan can." _she whispered_, "I'll teach you an attack just do as I say and as I show you."_

* * *

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled, "I am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice and on behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! and that means you." She struck her pose.

The monster attacked her but Sailor Moon dodged out of the way she skidded back and spun around with her arms above her head, wrists crossed, she made the 'I love you.' with her fingers. Light began gathering between her hands. She brought her arms down slowly in front of her still spinning in a sea of stars.

_"Star..." _

She stopped and thrust her hands out in front of her palms out.

_"Shower!" _

Golden stars shot out of her hands and cut through the monster.

Moon watched the red bar above the monsters head fall rapidly to 5. She stumbled worn out by the attack she'd just used. The monster attacked again but a man in a tuxedo suddenly had her and was moving her out of the way.

"You can do this Sailor Moon believe in yourself."

"Your Tiara." Luna hissed.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon knew another attack. She took her tiara between her thumb and forefinger the red gem glew. She took it off and spun around.

_"Moon Tiara ..." _

The Tiara had become a disc of energy she stopped and threw it.

_"MAGIC!"_

The Tiara vaporized the monster. She caught it and put it back on.

"I'm impressed." the man in the Tuxedo said, lifting Moon's chest. "I'll be sure to keep my eyes on you, Sailor Moon, I'm Tuxedo Mask. I'll be around."

With that he jumped high into the window and then out of it.

"So dreamy." Moon cried, having collapsed with her legs on either side of her. She was blushing and her eyes were hearts.

"Moon." Luna said, coming out from the shadows. "Hurry and collect your prize. You used to much energy your transformation wont last much longer. Your brooch is already flashing."

Moon got up, though it was to do so as her body seemed so heavy now, and walked to where the monster was vaporized.

"Moon Dust." Luna said, "Gather it into your Inventory quickly." Moon did under it though was some money, a small twinkling gem. Moon added them to her inventory as well. "Come we must go quickly. We don't have much time left."

Moon transformed back into Serena just as she got through her window. She collapsed on her bed and knew no more.

* * *

_"I will protect you, Serena." _Universe said, the merging was going better it was almost complete now.

A shadow of herself appeared standing beside Serena's bed making Luna jump.

_"It was a weak attack but still too strong for Sailor Moon to handle at this point." Universe said. _

"You did what you had to do, Universe-Sama." Luna replied quickly. "I was quite amazed by the display to be honest. What Sailor Scout was that from?"

_" I acquired that one in my second incarnation." _Universe replied, _"Oddly enough it was from a relative of Serena. Sailor Cosmos. That will one day be Serena's most powerful transformation but that future is so far away right now and may not even come to pass anymore. I was supposed to wait until she became Sailor Cosmos but that is Centuries away yet and my former body could not stand anymore. It was one of her favorite Attacks. Cosmic Star Shower is it's final form and is very powerful." _

"She isn't ready for this." Luna sighed.

_"No, but we will make sure she and the others are ready when the time comes." _Universe replied. _"Her brooch put it in the Moonlight to charge it. Sailor Cosmos always did this." _

Luna quickly did as told.

_"The merging is almost complete now but I will still be able to manifest. I will let her see me soon. She will have to know I mean her no harm as I am now apart of her." _

With that Universe vanished.

Luna wished she hadn't gone she had so many questions to ask. She sighed and laid down in the window sill next the brooch and fell asleep.

* * *

Serena moaned as she woke up. That voice in her head was telling her it was time to get up. She looked at her clock it was still way early but she listened to the voice and got up.

**Star Shower-1 **

**Moon Tiara Magic-1 **

She waved away the pink screen with golden star background and went to shower and dress for the day.

_'Lets review your homework.'_

Serena frowned at the voice in her head as she fixed her brooch on her school uniform and put Luna in her backpack the cat did not like this. She went down to the dinning room tabel and pulled her homework out to review it.

_'Can you help me oh mysterious voice?" _Serena thought amused.

_'I can but you really must learn on your own.' _

So Serena got lessons from the voice inside her head. This was so strange to her. She was working on reviewing her English when her mother came in and then quickly went to the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and Serena was eating absently when her father and brother joined them.

Ikuko put her finger to her lips as Kenji and Sammy went to comment on Serena's studying.

**Studying-1 **

Both nodded quickly.

Serena finally sat back her breakfast half eaten. She wasn't done of course.

"Mama, daddy, I found a cat yesterday." She said. They looked at her as they watched her pull it out of her backpack. "See? Isn't she cute? I named her Luna-Chan may I keep her please? I'll be a really good pet owner."

"Luna-Chan must be starving." Ikuko said instantly. She quickly had a small bowl Tuna and another of cream for Luna. Luna ate happily. "You should have told us last night, Serena of course you can keep her but why was she in your backpack?"

"I was scared you would say no so I was going to buy tuna and cream on the way to school and feed her. Then show her to Molly." Serena said, looking upset.

**Lying-1 **

Her parents melted for her and cooed over her for a bit while Sammy scratched Luna's ears.

When it was time for Serena to go to school her parents and brother sweat dropped as Luna got shoved in the backpack again. Luna protested in meows loudly at the rough handling but Serena was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 15**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 2,239 yen**

* * *

When it was time for Serena to go to school her parents and brother sweat dropped as Luna got shoved in the backpack again. Luna protested in meows loudly at the rough handling but Serena was already out the door.

"Be careful with me." Luna hissed, as Serena ran. "Why are you running we have plenty of time before school starts."

"That's true for once." Serena agreed. "But you see the thing is, I always run like this in the mornings. I get a good work out and now I get stat boosts from it as well. So really running like this a good thing."

"That's a very good way to look at things, Serena." Luna chuckled.

**For reaching a logical conclusion about working out, 1 INT**

"The voice says that I should really work out if I'm going to do my work." Serena replied, "Keep in good health and all that."

"That voice is very important pay attention to it and take heed of what it says." Luna replied.

She knew that Universe-Sama was the voice and that she only wanted to help Serena. It seemed as if so far she was.

They arrived with plenty of time before school started. Serena let Luna loose in the school yard and went up to her classroom. Everyone was shocked to see her but she sat down at her desk and pulled out her English book and began trying to work out the lesson.

**Would you like to learn English 1? **

Serena blinked.

**Warning a light will flash when you do so. **

Serena studied a little longer before going to the bathroom and pressing yes.

**English- 1 **

Serena smirked then quickly learned all her other school books though she was upset when she couldn't learn Math. She quickly returned to the classroom and took her seat again. Still studying English. Her mama and Daddy always told her that it was good to be Bilingual and would help her get good paying jobs. So she had to get really good at English. She was already so behind.

_'It's okay. Don't rush yourself.' _the voice said.

_'Who are you?' _Serena wondered back.

_'I am you and I am more.' _the voice replied. _'I am your hidden power. What you will one day become in the future.' _

_'What can I call I call you?' _

_'U-sama is fine.' _

Serena gave a stiff nod. When the bell rang she stood and bowed with everyone else then tried her best to focus on classes. When school let out for the day she was annoyed and her head was spinning. She quickly found Luna at the gates.

"Guess what, Luna-chan." Serena said, letting the cat jump on to her shoulders. "I paid attention all day in classes just like U-sama told me to." Luna was very pleased to heart that. "It was so hard and I did my best but I didn't really understand much of what the teachers were saying. But I wont give up!" Serena said, totally determined. "Plus, I didn't get detention today. Mama is going to be so shocked then she's going to be angry because I got such a low grade on my English test."

Serena went home and quickly changed into blue jean shorts and red top before grabbing her bad and putting it in her inventory along with her brooch and some snacks that she kept hidden. She then went downstairs with a confused Luna.

"Oh, Serena home already?" Ikuko Tsukino wondered.

"Yep." Serena smiled brightly. "I didn't get detention today. I was early to class and paid really good attention."

"That's great!" Ikuko said with enthusiasm. "Melvin's mother called. She said Melvin got a 95 on his English test today. They are so upset they don't know what they are going to do with him." Luna frowned. "So let see how you did, Serena." Serena began fidgeting. "Give me your test, Serena." She handed it over. "30%?!"

Ikuko got angry really fast and began yelling at Serena tearing her down and comparing her to her brother. Telling her how terrible she was and stupid and dumb. Serena took it all while staring at the ground. She was then literally kicked out of the house and the door slammed in her face.

"Fail another test?" It was Serena's brother Sammy. "You're such a loser, Serena."

He ran inside and slammed the door.

Serena got up rubbing her butt.

"Come on, Luna-chan." she said, dejectedly.

Luna jumped on to her shoulder. Serena looked so depressed right now. She didn't know how she couldn't have seen it before but there was no life in Serena's eyes. This wasn't the girl she'd met yesterday. The girl who was bubbly and bright.

They were soon walking through the shopping district. Luna was about to call out when she remembered that she couldn't talk with all of these people around.

"Mama always kicks me out if I do bad on tests." Serena sighed, "It's normally only for a few hours."

Serena slammed into someone and hit the ground hard.

"AH!" She cried, she picked up Luna who had fallen off of her shoulders. "Are you okay, Luna-chan."

"Watch it, meatball head."

Serena looked up and frowned. Sure enough it was Darien Shields the only person who called her meatball head. Right as she was about to comment a guy walked over and helped her up. She blushed at this new guy as he smiled at her.

"Are you okay, little Kohai?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you, Sempai." she said bowing.

Darien frowned at his little Meatball Head ignoring him. Then glared at the boy who'd helped her up. Serena was practically drooling over him.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I'm Tsukino Serena." Serena said, "and this is Luna."

The boy smiled. Serena blushed noting that he was really tall.

"I'm Tenou A." the boy said, back.

"Nice meeting you." Serena said, bowing.

"nice meeting you as well." he said giving her a bow then staring into her blue eyes. "The pleasure is all mine, Tsukino-san. I assure you."

With that the guy walked toward a car where a man was standing ready to open the door. Serena was still blushing.

"Luna-chan, did you see his pale blond hair, and those blue eyes." Serena sighed, hand to her cheek." He's really tall too. He's skinny but you know I bet he's good at sports. He looks like he might be."

**Observe-1 **

Luna rolled her eyes.

Serena side stepped Darien and began walking again this time carrying Luna.

* * *

Amara Tenou watched her from the car as it pulled away from the curb. She lit a cigarette.

"Tsukino, Serena." She said, with a hum sitting back and blowing smoke. "Kuma-san, what kind of mother throws their kid for hours after doing bad on a test?"

The driver looked in the mirror at his passenger.

"I am not sure, Tenou-Sama." Kuma replied.

"Sounds like abuse to me." Amara stated. "and her eyes...they were empty...lifeless." he sighed and tilted his head back. "Reminds me of mine when I was younger. Back when I thought I didn't have anything to live for."

It hadn't been that long ago had it? When she was running the streets as in her male form taking down anyone who got in her way. Trying to prove herself to a father whom apparently already thought she was perfect. She hadn't known that though. He hadn't shown her so she'd act out to get his attention. She'd fight and fight and nothing ever stopped her. She reveled in the violence because at that point that was all life was. She'd become so depressed after hearing for years how she wasn't worthy of being her father's successor. How she was too weak. It had pissed her off so bad. Add that to the fact that she was a born a girl but was somehow able to change gender at will, when she'd finally learned to control it, and she'd been out of there. If it hadn't been for her father's people keeping such a good eye on her while she was living in the streets she would have died.

His mind returned to Tsukino, Serena.

"I think I'm in love, Kuma-san. She was gorgeous."

"Yes, Tenou-Sama she was." Kuma replied, and wasn't even lying. "Should I find out everything I can about her when we get to the main house?"

"yes." Amara said, blowing smoke. "I want to know everything about my princess."

* * *

Serena sat on a bench in the park watching the kids play. She felt her energy stirring and suddenly a girl in a scout uniform appeared beside her. Serena looked around it seemed only she and Luna could see her. She figured she had to be careful here.

"Come on, Luna-chan, did you hear what U-Sama had to say?" Serena said, suddenly holding the cat up in front of her. Luna's body dangled.

_"There is away to train even harder." _U-Sama said to them. _"You must go to a place no one ever visits anymore." _

"I know just the place, Luna-Chan." Serena said, getting up as U-Sama vanished.

Serena ran to an old abandon building on the outskirts of town. No one was around.

"What is this place?" Luna asked as U-Sama reappeared.

"It used to the old mega mall." Serena said, "This was when I was really little. I came here once with mama but it wasn't that busy. A week later it was closed down. No one comes here anymore but they never tear it down. So I thought we could do this here."

**For finding a good place to train, 1 Int/ 1 WiS **

_'Very good.' _U-Sama praised. _'Now that gem you found yesterday take it out.' _

Serena pulled it out of her Inventory.

_'Inside this gem is captured the essence of the monster you fought last. You'll be able to fight it as many times as you want and train your attacks.' _

"That's...great?" Serena whined.

They both looked at her but she was suddenly bursting with determination. Suddenly, she pulled her brooch out of her Inventory and held it up.

_"Moon Prism Power!" _

U-Sama vanished as the transformation began. When Serena was finished she filled the gem with her MP and threw it as hard as she could. Sure enough the youma from Molly's mom's jewelry store appeared.

"Okay, " Moon said, dodging the monster. "Gotta be quick."

Despite that the monster kept appearing and she didn't seem to find an opening at first. Finally,

_"STAR SHOWER!"_

The stars cut the monster. Moon took the chance and activated her tiara.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!" _

"Okay, now the gem should grade you." Luna said.

She watched Moon deflate. Sure enough the Gem showed her her grade.

**Gem Training!**

**Mora**

**Level: 1**

**Grade: **

**1% **

Moon moaned. Than spotted something.

"Oh, wow, yen." She picked it up and put it in her Inventory. "Ah! Amazing! I got 3000 yen from that?!" she frowned, "Oh, now I have 5,239 yen all together. That's really great. Hey, Luna-Chan after I take another shot at that monster..."

"Youma." Luna corrected.

"Youma, may we go to the bookstore? " Moon wondered. "I wanna buy something my parents never let me get before."

"Of course." Luna said, frowning. "but you should rest. You're about to turn back."

In a flash Serena was back and catching her brooch.

_'When the brooch flashes like that it means you've run out of energy and must recharge. The brooch itself still has energy in it. Enough that you can do two more transformations today. Use one more train then save one in case a youma shows up tonight." _

"Right, U-Sama." Serena nodded at the image of the scout next to her. "Wait, I just remembered something about games." she thought for a moment. "Uh...Skills..." sure enough a screen with her skills listed on it appeared. "Okay, in RPG games if you want to know what a skill or power does you just press on it." She pressed on **Star Shower **. "Yeah, see? A description of the skill itself and here is what I'm looking for..." she pointed. "That's how much MP or Magical Power in this case Moon Power that I use for this attack. 180." she brought up her Tiara. "and here **Moon Tiara Magic **takes 20 MP. I only have 200 MP so that's why my transformation doesn't last."

"Very good, Serena." Luna praised. "Very good indeed."

**Calculation-1 **

"But how can this knowledge help us?"

"Well, usually, when you level up skills and powers in games the MP cost goes down." Serena said. "The higher the level the less MP it takes to use the skill or power."

_'That is correct." _U-Sama agreed. '_It will eventually get to the point where it will cost 1 MP to use each of these attacks but only when you get them to level 100 which will MAX them. Meaning you have mastered them.' _

"I was right." Serena declared. "I need to come here everyday and train my hardest. But I need to leave time for studying and homework too." She frowned. "I should probably should start that now. Since I need to recharge my MP anyway."

U-Sama and Luna approved. It was clear to them that Serena was trying to be her best.

* * *

After another grueling training session and several attempts at her homework and studying she was done for the day. Serena and Luna had then gone to the bookstore, after wandering around trying to find it, and were now looking for what Serena wanted. Serena hadn't found it yet but she'd picked up a monthly Shonen Jump, an English workbook, a bookmarker with an orange cat on it, and a Fruits Basket Manga. They were now looking through another section.

"It should be around here." Serena mumbled. "I heard Molly and the girls talking about this book series. I asked Mama to buy it for me but she's refused and so has daddy. Not even for my birthday of Christmas. They said they want me to focus on my grades." she finally found the title and reached up to get it. Her hand brushed another reaching for the same book. She looked to see Tenou-san. She went crimson and withdrew her hand. She bowed deeply. "My apologies. Please take the book."

"Oh, Tsukino-san." Amara smiled at the girl and pulled the book down. "Don't worry about it there is two copies. My aren't we lucky."

Serena took the other copy still blushing.

"Do you read romance novels a lot?"

"oh, no." Serena replied adding the book to her pile. "I heard some of the girls at school talking about this book they made it sound like it would be a great read so I decided to check it out. Ummm...what about you? I don't know any boys who would read this stuff."

Amara smirked.

"Well, I'm actually picking this up for my cousin. She's got a Violin recital tonight and couldn't come herself." Amara chatted as they headed toward check out. "But maybe I'll read it myself before giving it to her."

She easily took note of what Serena was buying. Her eyes landed on Fruits Baskets and the bookmark. She wanted to roll her eyes. She wasn't a fan of the Manga but she knew a lot of girls in their age group were.

"Do you like Kyo the best then?" Amara decided to ask.

Serena blushed again and Amara decided that she liked it.

"Well, actually my favorite would have to be Momiji if I'm honest." Serena laughed nervously taking her bag. She watched Amara pay then they were walking outside. "But Kyo is a close second. I like how most of the Characters are depicted. But oddly enough I'm not much of a Thoru fan at all. "

"Yes, me either." Amara said, lighting up a cigarette. "Are you walking home? It's dark now. Rather late in fact."

"Oh, I'll be fine." Serena said, brightly.

Amara and Luna could both tell she was faking.

Amara decided to walk Serena home. Anything to spend more time with her. They talked Fruits Basket the whole way. Serena had read it before but didn't own any so she had bought the first book. Amara had literally been tied down, when she was asleep, and forced to read it, after being woken up, by his cousin Michelle so he was able to talk in detail with her.

"and I'm so not happy about Thoru ending up with Kyo." Serena complained finally as they reached her block. "I mean Kyo is a great character don't get me wrong and I'm happy he gets a happy ending but it just seemed to me that Thoru should have ended up with Yuki."

"I've really got no opinion on that." Amara said, stopping at the gate to Serena's house. She noted a man and woman at the open door. The man was pulling on a jacket. "Is this you're place then?"

"Yes." Serena said, catching the man and woman's attention. She bowed. "Thank you for walking Luna-chan and I home, Tenou-san."

"It was no problem." Amara said, as Serena entered the gate. "Goodnight, Tsukino-san. Goodnight, Luna-chan."

"Night!" Serena said, brightly waving at her.

Ikuko and Kenji let Serena in and shut the door. Both had actually been worried when she hadn't come home pounding on the door for dinner. They noted the bag in her hand.

"You went to the bookstore?" Ikuko demanded ready to get angry. "Did you even do your homework?"

"Yes, mama several times in fact." Serena said, "and yes I did buy a manga but look, Mama." she showed them the English workbook she'd bought. "See, Mama, I am taking my studies seriously. May I have dinner now, Mama."

Ikuko deflated and she smiled. She was shocked Serena even knew where the book store was. She was happy with Serena for buying the workbook with her own money it showed responsibility. She got Serena's dinner for her and looked to see Serena's homework really was done. She also saw all of Serena's attempts to do her homework on scratch paper. She approved. She then remembered that they had a cat and got the tuna and cream ready for the poor thing. She'd looked for it high and low after Serena had been thrown out but she hadn't found it. She'd figured it had slipped out without her noticing.

"I put a litter box in your room for Luna." Ikuko said, as Kenji took his jacket and shoes off again and Sammy came into the dinning room. "It's your responsibility to train Luna to use it and to empty it."

"I will, Mama." Serena swore as she finished her dinner. Ikuko took the dishes away to be washed.

"Now, Serena." Kenji sat in front of his daughter and she sat again. "Who was that boy?"

"That's Tenou-san." Serena said, blushing. The three humans noticed. "He helped me up after I got knocked over by Shields-san again. Then hours later we ran into each other at the bookstore he was buying a novel for his cousin and I was getting the same one. He decided that it was too late for me to walk home by myself so he walked me back."

"Do you go to school with this boy? How old is he?"

"No and I have no idea, daddy." Serena said, "Today is the first time we've met but I think he must be a few years older than me."

Kenji wasn't happy a stranger walking his only daughter home but it seemed innocent enough. Yet, he had to make sure.

"He didn't try anything did he?" he demanded. "Put his arm around you? Hold your hand?"

Serena blushed worse at the very thought.

"No, of course not, we just met."

Kenji nodded and excused her.

"Oh, Sammy, here." Serena gave him her Monthly Shonen Jump. "You can read this. I bought another book today and I know you haven't read this one yet."

"Thanks!" Sammy said, beaming.

Serena nodded and went up to her room. Exhausted.

"That was nice of you." Luna commented.

"He is my brother." Serena shrugged and took everything out of the bag putting it where it belonged. She then put her compact in her window in direct moonlight like she'd found it when she'd woken up. She then went back to her bed and laid down on her stomach after turning on some Saffron music on softly and lowly and opened her romance novel.

Luna chuckled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 15**

**VIT: 16**

**DEX: 20**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 1,500 yen**

* * *

She then put her compact in her window in direct moonlight like she'd found it when she'd woken up. She then went back to her bed and laid down on her stomach after turning on some Saffron music on softly and lowly and opened her romance novel.

Luna chuckled at her.

* * *

Serena woke early to her U-Sama alarm clock. This annoyed her as she'd stayed up reading her romance novel until one a.m. but she supposed that was her fault. She showered and dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Okay." Serena said, "Today, I'm going to make my own lunch."

Luna didn't see this ending well.

**Cooking-1 **

Sammy fell out of bed with the Shonen Jump landing on top of him to his mother screaming at Serena. It sounded like Serena had made a mess in the kitchen again. He got up and dressed before heading downstairs with the Shonen Jump. He yawned as he found Serena sitting at the table pouting.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I tried to make my own lunch." Serena huffed, blowing her bangs. "I was trying to be responsible."

Sammy cocked and eyebrow at her. Maybe she was trying. He sat down next to her and found the page he'd been reading. He was done by the time breakfast had arrived. He gave it back to his sister and thanked her again.

Serena made a quick detour to her room to grab some after school clothes which she stored in her Inventory then she and Sammy left for school at the same time.

* * *

Amara had been restless all night long so she'd taken out on several of her father's prized fighters and kicked the crap out of them and all in front of her father, mother, aunt, uncle, his cousin Michelle and grandfather.

"What has gotten in to him?" Michelle's mother wondered.

Michelle didn't look up from the novel in her hands.

"She met a girl." she answered. "and is quite taken with her."

The adults looked at the blue haired teen in shock.

"Amara says she's in love." Michelle explained, turning the page. "Kuma-san should have all the information on her soon."

Sure enough the driver entered the room and got on his knees to bow deeply to Amara's father and grandfather. Both nodded at him and he got to his feet.

"Tenou-Sama..." He dodged Amara's kick. "Amara-san." Amara stopped her punch just short of his face and lowered it to her side. Kuma held out a file. "The information you requested."

Amara snatched and devoured it.

"Should I give a report?" Kuma wondered.

"Yes." Amara's father ordered.

"Tsukino, Serena Age: 14. She's in class 8B at Cross Roads Jr. High School." Kuma reported. "She seems to have no friends at all. She is bottom of her class and often gets detention for slacking off. Height: 4'11" Blood Type: O, Favorite color: Pink. Likes: eating mostly sweets, and video games. Hates: English, Math, Denists, Ghosts, and Carrots.

Family

Mother: Tsukino Ikuko homemaker

Father: Tsukino Kenji works for a newspaper

Brother: Tsukino Sammy National Honor Student

She is known to be kind, caring, compassionate, empathetic, quick to help others and highly observant. "

He continued into a full report.

"I don't care about her brother!" Amara finally snapped.

"I apologize, Amara-san but earlier you were curious as to and I quote 'What kind of mother would throw their daughter out for getting a bad grade on a test?' end quote. The answer seems to be one that expects her daughter to be as smart as her son." Kuma replied.

Michelle finally lowered her book.

"Her mother threw her out for scoring bad on a test?" she frowned. "Sounds like abuse to me."

"That's what I said." Amara nodded. "Favoritism...hey, wait, it says here her mom is blood type: A her father: AB and her brother is AB- and yet Serena-chan is type: O. Is she adopted?"

"I did not find that in her information but I will do a deeper dive in order to find out, Amara-sama. I am sorry that my information was insufficient." Kuma bowed deeply took the file and left.

Amara went back to beating up whoever was unlucky enough to get in the way of her fists or feet.

It was now morning and Amara stood by her motorcycle watching as Serena and her brother Sammy left for school with Luna the cat. Her eyes trailed them. They seemed to be getting along talking about some kind of anime they both watched that was putting out a movie. They were making plans to go and see it.

* * *

**Sense-1 **

**Someone is watching you. **

Serena ignored it laughing with her brother happily. She walked him to his grade school than checked her watch.

"Running it is." Serena cried dashing off. "I am not going to break my streak after only one time!"

Luna smiled to herself. She had thought it was good for Serena and Sammy to spend sometime together because it seemed to bring some life back into Serena's eyes but she hadn't thought about Serena being late to school just because she'd dropped her brother off.

Serena dashed into the school changed her shoes, and dashed up to the classroom she was in her seat in a flash. She was breathing hard but was proud of herself for making it. The problem was she still had Luna on her shoulders. She didn't care she pulled out her new workbook and began working on it with a frown of concentration on it.

* * *

Amara had been amused by Serena's mad dash to school and had followed her on her motorcycle. The girl hadn't heard the noise or noticed that she was being followed. Amara had stayed long enough to see that Serena had gotten inside and then sped off. She didn't want to be late for her classes at Mugan Academy.

* * *

Serena stretched as she left school that day. She'd done a little better in all her classes today and some people had noticed when she was able to answer a question in one of her classes. She'd noticed Luna at lunch and had wondered why no one had said anything about her having a cat in class. She'd left her outside so that she could do her business and get some excerise.

"Okay," Serena said, picking up Luna. "Should we go train now, Luna-Chan or later? I want to go to the Crown today I know that for sure."

Serena prioritized training first.

* * *

Amara followed Serena on foot this time not wanting to get caught by riding her bike around. She was curious when the girl went into the abandoned mega mall that her father wanted to buy and tear down. She snuck to the door and heard Serena's voice.

"Luna-chan, I think someone is following me." Serena said, looking around. "I felt it this morning too, but not when I was in class."

Amara smirked to herself.

_'Yes, little Princess.' _she thought to herself '_I'm keeping my eye on you. I'll make you mine.' _

Amara almost jumped out of her skin when the cat talked.

"No time for training now, Serena." Luna said, "There is a youma near by. I'll teach you to sense it on the way."

Amara barely had time to hide herself as Serena sped passed.

* * *

Serena ran as faster as she could reaching out trying to sense the youma. She was too far she bet. Close by to Luna meant two miles for Serena to run. Not that she had problems with that. She tried sensing the entire time. She came to an abandoned warehouse.

"I can feel it now, Luna-chan." Serena said, hiding herself.

**Sense-5**

Serena was annoyed. All that hard work and she only got a five? She pulled her brooch out.

_"Moon Prism Power!" _

She transformed into Sailor Moon and ran toward where she could sense the youma. It was in the warehouse. Moon stopped her eyes shaking. There was a man floating in midair yelling at the youma to stop trying to control it. The youma was eating a person while draining the energy.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sailor Moon yelled, "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice and on behalf of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" she struck her pose. "and that means you!"

She dodged the youma throwing a box at her. Flipped out of the way of the arm that stretched out to grab and went straight into a spin.

Luna was proud to see Moon was working hard and was quick to attack today.

_"STAR SHOWER!"_

The youma yelled out in pain as the stars hit. Instantly Sailor Moon went for her tiara jumping back out of the way of another attack.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!" _

Her aim was true and the youma was Moon Dust. Her brooch started flashing.

"I did not mean to lose control of it." The man said lowering to the ground in front of Moon. He had long white hair and blue eyes. He wore some kind of grey-white uniform as well. "For this I will thank you, Sailor Moon but I will not be so kind in the future." He held out his hand to show her the orb of energy in it. "We will meet again. I owe you one and I always repay my debts."

With that he vanished.

Moon was shaken but knelt down to collect the yen, gem and Moon Dust.

"Quickly we must get to cover." Luna cried.

Moon made it to cover before becoming Serena again but it was close.

* * *

Amara was beyond shocked. This girl was a crime fighting superhero? What the heck?

She ran through what she'd just seen as she followed Serena back to the abandoned mall. This was amazing. She'd heard that Sailor Moon had shown up at a Jewelry store and stopped some kind of monster from killing people now she had proof. She had seen it with her own eyes. She of course would never tell anyone her lovely Serena's secret. Not ever. She stood there and watched a tired Serena tackle her homework hard. She wanted nothing more than to go and help her. After an hour of watching Serena used a gem to summon a monster that she'd never seen before. She was soon wondering why Sailor Moon wasn't finishing this one off as fast as the other.

"Look for a pattern, Sailor Moon." Luna advised.

Ah, so this was training. She smiled fondly at the odango girl a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

Serena walked in to the crown way later than usual with her head in her English workbook she went to the counter and sat down. Normally she would play a game but right now she was really focused trying to work out this problem. Finally, Andrew interrupted.

"One Chocolate Milkshake."

She looked up.

"I didn't order this Andrew-Niisan." She replied. "I meant to."

"It's from that kid over there." Andrew nodded to a booth of six graders.

Darien followed their line of sight and watched Serena's eyes light up. He felt his chest ache.

"Got younger boyfriend, Meatball head?" Darien wondered.

"Don't be daft." Serena scoffed, waving to the boy who'd bought her the shake. The boy waved back blushing a bit the returned to his friends. "That's my little brother, Sammy. He's thanking for saying I'd pay for us to see a movie together this week."

She grabbed the shake and took a long drink.

"Well, we meet again." Amara leaned against the counter next to Serena who promptly blushed. "Buying a milkshake is a thank you?"

"Yes, because he knows how much I love them." Serena replied with a smile. "Good afternoon, Tenou-san."

Andrew and Darien were both trying not to gap as they watched the famous racer talk with their little Serena like the two were best friends. Then the famous racer proceeded to lead help Serena with the problem she was stuck on.

"Our English classes just go over my head." Serena confessed to Amara. "I know they are mostly games to help us but our foreign teacher just seems to be in pain every time we say something and Molly just uses the time to talk to her friends. She sits right behind me so it's rather annoying and distracting."

"You should ask to be moved." Darien said, trying to recapture Serena's attention. "Or have her moved."

It wasn't working Serena's attention was all on Tenou A. He clenched his teeth and glared when Tenou A met his eye and smirked at him. Suddenly a boy popped up behind Serena and peeked out shyly at the racecar driver while clutching the back of Serena's uniform. Serena finally looked down.

"What's up, Sammy?" Serena asked, "You got a fever?" she felt his head and he blushed. "No no fever."

"Ah..." Sammy said, his eyes not leaving Tenou A. "You really are...Tenou A-sama. The race car driver!"

Serena blinked stupidly. Darien and Andrew moaned internally Serena didn't have a clue who she was hanging out with.

"Yes, I am." Amara said, smirking. "and you are..."

"oh, I'm sorry, Tenou-san." Serena suddenly said, pulling Sammy out from behind her. "This is my little brother Tsukino Sammy. Sammy this is Tenou-san."

Sammy bowed deeply.

"Nice meeting you!" Sammy blurted then vanished.

"That was odd." Serena said, as Sammy's friends welcomed him back. "That wasn't like Sammy at all."

Amara chuckled.

"Like he said, I'm a well known Racer." Amara laughed.

"You can't be much older than me." Serena said, thoughtfully.

"I'm 16."

"Ah, you're in highschool." Serena gasped.

"That's right." Amara said, "oh, I guess you didn't know because I'm not wearing a uniform. I go to Mugen Academy."

Serena stared at her in shock.

* * *

Serena finally noticed what time it was and had to grab Sammy. She literally pulled him out of the Arcade.

"Come on, if we don't leave now mama is going to get upset with us for missing dinner." Serena persisted as Sammy fought to get back to his laughing friends.

"Ah!" Sammy checked his watch. "Bye, Mika-san, I'll see you tomorrow." he called waving at her then fell into step beside his sister as an embarrassed girl ran off. "I didn't realize it was this late. What are you doing?"

Sure enough Amara and Darien had both fallen in to step with them. Sammy was glaring at Darien.

"You have no right to walk my sister home!" Sammy snapped. Impressing Amara at his protectiveness. "Go away or I'll tell my dad you're stalking my sister!"

"I'm just making sure some people don't take advantage. " Darien replied.

"Tenou-Sama would never!" Sammy bellowed.

Serena smiled at Sammy the glared hard at Darien.

"Go away, baka!" she demanded coldly.

Despite protests Darien stayed with them until they hit the gat just like Amara.

"Dad, this guy here is trying to date Serena!" Sammy yelled at the man about to enter the door.

Darien sweat-dropped as a sudden intense aura appeared around the man.

**Killer Intent/Blood lust-1 **

**If you can feel it you can dish it out. **

Amara coughed into her hand.

"Which one?" Kenji demanded.

Sammy pointed to Darien, he was once again hiding behind Serena apparently he could feel the Bloodlust as well.

"We both told him to go away but he wouldn't." Serena added. "I think he's a stalker."

Luna mewoed in agreement.

Serena and Sammy thanked Amara for walking them home and Amara left. Darien however was trapped.

Inside Sammy and Serena grinned at each other and high-fived much to Ikuko's amusment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 15**

**VIT: 16**

**DEX: 20**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 7,500 yen**

* * *

Serena and Sammy thanked Amara for walking them home and Amara left. Darien however was trapped.

Inside Sammy and Serena grinned at each other and high-fived much to Ikuko's amusement.

Serena lay in bed that night focused on only one thing. Tenou A. She sighed into her pillow and buried her head in it. He was all she could think about since he met him. She shook her head in to her pillow there was no way he would ever like her. She was just a doopey little kid to him. She wanted to cry but held it in. She eventually fell asleep.

She woke at what was becoming her normal time and checked her inventory as she dressed. She switched out yesterday's day clothes with today's and went to try and go make her lunch.

Sammy fell out of bed again this time his science book fell on his head.

He moaned and blinked at the clock then moaned again. He got up and cracked his door. Sure enough Serena had tried to make lunch again and was getting yelled at. He rolled his eyes and went to get in the shower. At least she was trying.

Serena could sense someone watching her as she walked Sammy to school again. He'd told her not to but hadn't put up much of a fuss about it either. She looked around a frown on her face.

"Luna-chan, we're being followed." Serena said, forgetting that Sammy was there.

"Yeah, by that Baka." Sammy said, pointing.

Sure enough Darien was near by and watching them. Serena frowned harder.

"I don't like this." She said, as she reached the gates of Sammy's school where his friends were waiting. "Go get your teacher for me, Sammy."

"You'll be late." Sammy said.

"I run faster than you think." Serena replied. "Go on, quick."

Sammy nodded and ran off. His friends looked confused. Sammy quickly returned with his teacher.

"This is my sister Serena." Sammy introduced them.

"See that High Schooler over there in the blue jeans, black shirt and green jacket?" the teacher nodded. "He's stalking me and I think he might target Sammy so I'd like it if you would keep an extra eye on Sammy and not just him but all of the students please." Serena explained.

"Of course." the teacher said, "I wont let this stand. I'll inform all the teachers and have the principle call parents. Sammy is safe with us you be careful yourself."

"Oh, I will." Serena beamed. "Hardly anyone can catch me when I decide to run." She looked at her watch. "Speaking of which...seeya Sammy!"

With that she was gone almost kicking up smoke behind her as she tore off. Sammy waved his hand in defeat.

"She's fast." one of his friends said.

Sammy just nodded mutely.

* * *

Serena made it to class with only a minute to spare.

"I'm sorry Haruna-sensei." she bawled to her teacher. "Someone is stalking me and I felt I had to warn my brother's teacher. That's why I'm late today. You can call his school and verify my story. Please go easy on me."

Haruna was taken off guard. She'd never even talked to Serena before except to say she had detention for coming in late.

"Tsukino-san, you aren't late you have less than a minute left." this seemed to calm the girl. "You say you're being stalked?"

So Serena told them about Darien and how he'd walked her and Sammy home even though they were already walking with a boy who was a friend, but not a boyfriend she stressed that part, and how they'd seen him following her this morning.

"I'll inform everyone who needs to know right after first period." Haruna informed. "Now go sit down."

"Yes."

Serena scrambled to her seat. She'd hard again today too.

* * *

**For solving 20 math problems (correctly) in a row, 1 WIS**

Serena was shocked by that.

**Calculation-2 **

Serena had looked at what the skill did and had realized that this was the skill that was helping her do better in Math. Haruna-Sensei was going to be so shocked when she saw Serena's test. Serena refocused she didn't have much time left and still had 30 questions to go. Hopefully she could get at least a 50% to show her mom she was really trying. 50% was good wasn't it? She hoped so.

Serena did get her 50% mostly because the other questions had been to hard to answer. Haruna-Sensei had been shocked indeed but had told her to keep up the good work. So it was in high spirits that Serena left school that day. She decided to sneak of to train again but halfway to her spot she caught Darien following her. She began trying to ditch him being as stealthy as a klutz like her could be. Her work finally paid off in a skill.

**Stealth-1 **

Luna had chuckled and informed her that this was a form of training as well and she'd let the real training go for now. Serena was pissed. She was taking Sammy to the movies on Friday, it was Wednesday, she had enough money of course but she wanted them to go to the Arcade after and maybe the book store. She wanted to spend time with her brother. She'd have to call it off if Darien kept this up.

She tripped and smashed into someone. She instantly jumped back and bowed.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"No problem, Tsukino-san." Serena's head shot up. Sure enough there was Tenou-san. Serena's blush was instant. "Something wrong?" Serena nodded, noting that Tenou-san seemed to be with his family. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Oi, Meatball head!" Darien called out. "What are you doing out here?"

Serena looked around annoyed so that's why Luna's claws were almost digging into her shoulder right now. She'd gotten to the Abandoned Mall. She moved away from Darien and noticed Tenou-san tense.

"Is he hurting you, Tsukino-san?" Amara wondered, a fire springing to life in her eyes.

"He's just been following me all day I was trying to get away from him." Serena mumbled head down staring at the ground. "I was trying to get away and didn't notice where I was going. I'm sorry, Tenou-san, I lead him into a situation where he could have taken advantage of me."

Serena had to hand it to herself that would explain why she was out here and would hopefully show that she wasn't as dumb as she looked. She fiddled with the hem of her day shirt.

"Hey, meatball head, you shouldn't be out here allow me to walk you back." Darien reached for her hand but Amara hit his arm away moving in front of her. "What is your problem, Tenou."

Serena's eyes widened Darien hadn't used an honorific for Tenou.

"You." Amara replied.

"and what did I do?" Darien wondered. "I'm just keeping an eye on Meatball head. After all an innocent girl like her shouldn't go wandering around alone..."

"I'm sure Tsukino-san can watch out for herself." Amara replied. "She's stronger than you might think."

Serena glanced up Tenou-san. He was defending her? She blushed worse. He was so cool.

Amara and Darien talked tensly it seemed that Darien didn't think he would be leaving without Serena.

What did this guy think he was doing? Darien wondered. Serena was his! Everyone knew that!

Amara was getting angry but didn't want to start a fight in front of Serena. She didn't want Serena to see that side of her at least not yet. Not until they'd known each other longer.

"Maybe I should call the police." Amara's mother said. "Didn't you say your little friend here was in her second year of middle school? This boy looks to be in High School."

"He's 17." Serena provided in a small voice.

"Then yes I should call the police at once." The woman pulled out a cell phone.

"Why? " Darien asked. "I'm just making sure she's okay. Why can't any of you see that?"

"Are you scared, Tsukino-san?" Amara wondered. Serena nodded a bit though she wasn't really she was just acting. "Mother, father is it okay for me to have Kuma drive the two of us to her house?"

It really wasn't a question. They both knew Amara was going to do it anyway.

"Yes, of course." his father replied.

Amara ushered Serena to the car where Kuma-san opened the door and they both slid in.

**Acting-1 **

"Thank you, Tenou-san." Serena said, miserablly. "I"m sorry to get you involved like this."

"It's no big deal." Amara replied as he told Kuma the adress. "You mind if I smoke?"

"It's your car not mine." Serena replied, feeling nervous. She pulled Luna into her lap. "Are your parents going to buy the mall?"

"They were thinking about it." Amara said, blowing smoke. "i don't know why they want the land though."

They chatted back and forth until they reached Serena's. She thanked them both and threw herself on Sammy in the front yard. His friends were over so he blushed but patted her back.

The car pulled away.

* * *

"Okay, Okay." Sammy sighed. "Mika-san, please go get my mom."

Mika ran off into the house and returned with Ikuko.

"Serena-dear, what's wrong, honey, let go of your brother." Ikuko said, softly.

"First Darien Shields was stalking us this morning, " Serena wailed.

"Yes, I got a call from both schools." Ikuko nodded looking around the street.

"Then I only score a 50% on my math test even though I studied really hard. "

"That's a lot better than last time." Sammy tried to sooth.

Ikuko really couldn't get mad over it today she was too worried.

"Then Darien stalks me after school and I was trying to dodge him but wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up at the old abandoned mega mall." Serena continued to wail. "I'm sorry, mama." Ikuko bit her lip to swallow the lecture. "But I ran into Tenou-san, and he saved me from getting anything done to me! His parents were looking at the mall so they could buy it. I was so lucky they were there."

Ikuko nodded.

"Then Tenou-san and Darien were yelling at each other. Then Tenou-san and his driver brought me home."

"Well, we need to thank this Tenou-san properly don't we." Ikuko chuckled. "Come on, inside all of you."

"and to top it all off...I DIDN'T GET TO GO TO THE LIBRARY OR BOOK STORE!" Serena finished.

_'What a ham.' _Luna thought to herself. _'but still this does work to our advantage she's really good at getting out of situations.' _

Ikuko finally stuffed a cupcake into Serena's mouth so she'd stop wailing. Sure enough it worked Serena was silent and ate. Ikuko nodded stiffly.

"Where is this Darien boy now?" She finally asked.

"Tenou-san's mother was calling the cops because a seventeen year old boy is stalking a fourteen year old girl." Serena supplied, too interested in her prize.

She actually felt like she'd gotten a 100% on the test when plates full of sweets filled the table.

All of the kids began drooling and helped themselves when Sammy assured them it was okay. That their mom always baked sweets when she was worried or upset.

"Good. Good." Ikuko nodded. "Sammy, don't you dare feed Luna that candy she'll choke on it."

Luna gave Ikuko an annoyed looked that changed to pure delight at the appearance of tuna and cream.

**Acting-5 **

Serena was shocked at the rapid jump she hadn't done anything really so why had it jumped so high?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 15**

**VIT: 16**

**DEX: 20**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 7,500 yen**

* * *

Luna gave Ikuko an annoyed looked that changed to pure delight at the appearance of tuna and cream.

**Acting-5 **

Serena was shocked at the rapid jump she hadn't done anything really so why had it jumped so high?

* * *

"Serena, why are you tossing and turning?!" Luna demanded at five in the morning. "you've done this all night."

"I'm sorry, Luna." Serena whined quietly. "Everytime I close my eyes I see Tenou-san and he's all I can think about."

"Really, Serena." Luna sighed.

Serena got up for the day, got a shower and got dressed.

Sammy was annoyed as he fell out of bed yet again. Was this going to be a normal wake up call from now on? It was Thursday today he beamed. One more day and they were going to see a movie! His friends kept teasing him about going with his sister but Sammy just shrugged it off and told them they were only jealous beause his sister was nice enough to take him to the movies.

Serena looked around as soon as she and Sammy were out the door that morning. She stretched her senses wide searching.

"Someone's here." she frowned pushing Sammy along. They both discreetly kept an eye out.

"Are you sure?" Sammy asked, "I don't see anyone."

"Just because we don't seem them doesn't mean they aren't here." Serena replied, unknowingly impressing Luna and Sammy. She kept her senses open the entire way to Sammy's school where he was checked in at the gate and she was thanked for bringing him. This was happening to all the kids. Serena walked away. "Luna, I can feel someone but I..."

"I feel them too." Luna hissed. "Run and run fast."

Serena did.

* * *

Darien cursed as he tried to keep up. When his little Udango ran he could hardly keep up and he'd had years of training himself. How was she so fast? and why couldn't she see that he was only trying to protect her? There were men out there who dangerous. Men like Tenou A. He was still sure that the man was going to hurt Serena but how to prove it? He'd been threatened by the guy's family for pete's sake. Not to leave Tenou A alone but to leave Serena alone. It was like they thought they owned her or something.

* * *

Serena burst into the classroom with a smug smirk on her face. She took her seat and pulled out her English book. She was getting a little better at understanding it.

**English-2 **

Maybe a lot better. Serena almost smiled to herself.

**The Mega Mall is up for sale at a low price of 1,000 yen will you buy it? **

Serena blinked shocked. Even she could afford that and if Tenou-san's family did buy it then she wouldn't have anywhere to train anymore. She discreetly pressed yes and could have sworn she heard Luna chuckle.

**You now own property: **

**Mega Mall**

**You have unlocked skills: **

**Barter**

**Buy/Sell **

Serena looked up what those could do and liked them at once she then shook her head and went back to studying.

* * *

**Sense-8 **

She'd kept her senses working all day and had gotten two levels she was very proud of herself as she ran toward where Luna said a youma was. When she got close enough she could sense it too. She found a place to transform then made a dramatic entrance.

Amara just happened to arrive when Sailor Moon rushed into the Arcade she followed but kept back then called for the first respondors. She watched as Sailor Moon dodged this way and that having to jump from Machines. She couldn't get close and the Machine monster...er...youma had Luna said was blasting money at her in waves so that she couldn't pause to attack either. She spotted Luna on the ground and grabbed her.

"I know you can talk do something to help her." Amara hissed.

Luna was shocked and shook her head.

"I heard you talk. I know that my Serena is Sailor Moon I followed you to the mall."

"Do you want to help?" Luna asked as the symbol of Uranus appeared on Amara's head. "This will change your life forever. Sailor Moon didn't have a choice in the matter but you do. There are others who can help her..."

"I will do anything for her." Amara hissed, and shook Luna, "Now hurry."

Luna back flipped and a pen appeared.

"Hold it up and say Uranus Power." Luna said, "That is who you are now. Sailor Uranus."

Amara nodded and ducked into the alley.

_"Uranus Power!"_

She now wore a white sailor leotard as her dominant color of her fuku is dark blue, yellow bow at the center of her fuku with a matching dark blue gem in the center of the bow, dark blue bow at the back, dark blue skirt, and dark blue ankle length boots with two belts. She also wears a single earring on her left ear and a matching dark blue choker on her neck.

Amara was shocked by the transformation and a little annoyed.

"Why am I a girl?" She demanded.

"You have the ability to change genders." Luna stated and Amara nodded. "You were born a girl all scouts are. Now your attack is Air Blades you'll know what to do."

Uranus ran inside and grabbed Sailor Moon out of the way of being hit.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Luna-chan called me Sailor Uranus if I distract it can you attack it?"

"Yeah." Moon nodded. "Be careful."

Uranus smiled at her and jumped on to one of the Machines. The movement was easy hold her hand out.

_"Air Blades!'_

Blades of air shot out of her hand blasting the money away and creating an opening.

_"Star Shower!" _

Uranus and Moon were shocked when Star Shower combined with Air Blades and did a massive amount of Damage.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!" _

Uranus watched the youma be dusted and Sailor Moon quickly grab the reward she was then be pulled out into the alley.

"Tsukino-san!" Uranus cried catching Serena as she almost collapsed. "It's okay, Tsukino-san, it's me Tenou A."

"But Tenou-san is a boy." Serena said, blinking up at the girl holding her.

"Uranus can change genders." Luna replied.

Suddenly Amara was back as well.

"We need to get to the mall." Luna said.

"I'll call Kuma." Amara said, grabbing her cell phone. "He wont ask questions or tell where he is taking me if I order him not to."

Serena didn't know why today drained her so bad but she was asleep even before Kuma arrived.

"Tenou-Sama, why the mall." Kuma asked.

"I just got done telling Tsukino-san and Luna-chan you wouldn't ask questions." Amara deadpanned.

"My apologies." Kuma replied.

"I'm not planning anything nefarious." Amara replied and Luna looked up at her. "We're just going to hang out for a bit that's all. She'll wake up soon enough."

Kuma nodded knowing that it was not the whole story he'd been on hand to see Amara-sama transform into a Sailor Scout he'd also seen young Sailor Moon become Tsukino-san but he would keep their secrets. He'd heard the cat talk as well. He decided he would come clean when Tsukino-san was awake.

* * *

When Serena woke up it was to the smell of cigarette smoke and she knew she was still with Tenou-san. She forced herself to sit up. She could see the sun setting outside. Everyone's attention was on her.

Kuma confessed to what he'd saw, swore to keep their secret and to be their driver if they needed him. He was not killed by Amara-sama for which he was glad.

U-Sama appeared.

"Who are you?" Amara wondered.

Kuma looked around.

_"I am U-Sama. I am guiding and training Sailor Moon and now you, Sailor Uranus. Sailor Moon, say Team. A list should appear with Sailor Uranus being an active member." _

"Team." Serena said, and the list appeared. "All of these names are blacked out. But yes there is Tenou-san's...Amara." Serena smiled. "What a pretty name." Amara felt herself blush a bit and cursed herself. "What do you want me to do to A-Chan's name?"

Amara blushed more. A-chan? Why did that make her feel so warm inside?

_"Press it. There should be a question asking if you would like to extend Gamer to her. She is your friend..." _

Amara started as the dark blue screen appeared in front of her she accepted the power and her pen glew.

_"very good." _U-sama praised a little amused that Serena hadn't hesitated. _"Now your communicators. Each generations are different. They get different items, weapons, etc. Say or think Item/Gadget screen." _

"Item/Gadget screen." Serena said, and was soon pulling out two smart phones. One had a pink back cover and the other a dark blue back cover. "Here, A-chan this one must be yours."

"What if we get seperated from our phones?" Amara wondered blowing smoke.

"The phones have magic that let them always be on you or return to your inventory even if you lose them or they are taken." Luna explained. "You should be registered in each other's already. Also, your parents will think they bought them for you..."

"That's no big deal with my folks." Amara shrugged. "We're rich I get whatever I want."

Serena's began ringing. She answered.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you? Mom and Dad are getting anxious." _

"I'm sorry, Sammy, I'll be home soon." Serena replied, "I promise and I'm fine. A-chan that is Tenou-san and I are just hanging out. Be home soon." she hung up and had to be taught to register the number as home. "We better wrap this up or I'll be grounded." she pulled a gem out of her Inventory. "Here this one is yours, A-Chan. It's your training gem but only do it when someone can't see you. That's why I come here."

"Good thinking." Kuma said, standing. "Well, lets go then."

**Star Shower-2 **

**Moon Tiara Magic-2**

**You've leveled up!**

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 24**

**VIT: 24**

**DEX: 30**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 9,500 yen**

**You have 5 stat points to spend. **

Serena called goodbye as she and Luna ran through the gate to the house a short time later. They burst into the house and were promptly fed and interrogated by Kenji.

"Daddy, we're just friends." Serena whined. "A famous race car driver like A-chan can get any girl he wants why would he bother with me?"

Sammy looked at his sister in worry. Why would she say that? She was great. She was pretty too. Why didn't she see that? He'd noticed guys watching his sister even a few of his friends had crushes. Was she oblivious? But then no she couldn't totally be oblivious she'd noticed Darien Shields watching her and was scared of him. If Sammy was bigger and stronger he'd take Darien down.

Serena finally made it to her room and got to work studying.

"You're stat points are you going to use them?" Luna wondered.

"No." Serena replied. "I've already got DEX to 30 so training points right now seems rather easy but in games it becomes harder later on so I'll save them until I need them. It's the smart responsible thing to do."

"I approve though I don't know much about these games of yours." Luna said.

"My attacks went to level 2 this time as well." Serena said, working diligently. "I was very happy but I still need to keep working hard on them because they still cost so much MP to use."

Serena worked until 9 p.m. that night just on homework much to Ikuko's delight. She was rewarded with a late night soda. She normally wasn't allowed soda after dinner. Her mom thought the sugar and caffeine would keep her and Sammy up at night. Serena had gained levels on her school subjects as she had worked. She was still far behind but she was determined to get caught up and prove she wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was. She was doing English now. Sounding out the letters and vowls and saying words in English trying to say a full sentence and work on her accent or rather making her accent less pronounced. She was sure that this would please her teacher.

_E _" I enjoy with Luna-chan." _E _Serena said, in English making Luna smile.

"Try ' I enjoy spending time with Luna-chan." Luna yawned. "That is the proper way to say it. Why they don't teach you that at school I don't but it would make your teacher very happy."

Serena nodded and quickly began practicing. She wanted her teachers and parents to be happy with her that's why she was trying so hard.

* * *

**Cooking-2 **

Sammy once again fell out of bed his History book landing on his head this time. He had to stop falling asleep while studying ahead. He pushed it off of his head and listened to his mother yell at Serena and try to praise her at the same time. Anger was winning though it seemed.

Serena was huffing and blowing her bangs when Sammy reached the dining room.

_E _"I enjoy spending Time with Luna-chan." _E _Serena tried shocking her parents and brothers.

"Very good, Serena." Kenji praised and chuckled. "Keep up the good work."

Serena beamed. Praise at last! Her parents had noticed her work!

Luna would have praised her too but was too busy stuffing her face full of tuna and cream. She was loving living with the Tsukino family. Tuna and Cream twice a day and whatever snacks Serena fed her in between. This would be heaven if not for the youma attacks and training now two scouts. Her mind turned back to how desperate Tenou Amara had been to become a scout just to help Serena. To protect her. The two had only known each other a week.

Serena was on guard as soon as she stepped outside her senses wide open as she and Sammy walked to school talking about the movie that night.

Darien watched from nearby his car was parked near Serena's school again so he could quickly get to his classes after making sure she was safe. The two seemed happy but the boy was just a hindrance to him. He wanted to get Serena alone and talk to her. Explain his actions. He found himself taking a small digital camera out of his bag and taking pictures of her. He was annoyed when a boy that was apparently one of her brothers friends walked up to Serena blushing.

"Uh, hi, Tsukina-chan." The boy fidgeted. Then held out a bread bun to her. "Here you go. Sammy says you often miss breakfast."

"Thank you, that's so nice." Serena said, with a bright smile.

The boy blushed and got Sammy's fist to his head.

"I'll pick you up after school, Sammy." Serena said, "I'll text A-chan and tell him I can't hang out until later so wait for me okay?"

"Yeah." Sammy said and tapped his watch.

Luna was getting annoyed with hanging off of Serena while she ran but knew Serena was getting faster and that would only help her in the long run fighting youma.

* * *

After school Serena changed into her day clothes and ran back to Sammy's school sure enough he was standing at the gate talking to his friends.

"Hey, guys." She said, stopping short and knowing she was being followed. "I'll be taking Sammy now."

Serena and Sammy walked to the megaplex in the shopping district and Serena bought there tickets as well as their snacks once in the theater Luna popped out of Serena's backpack and over on to Sammy's shoulders. They were just in time so the theater darkened.

Darien watched from his spot in the theater he'd made sure to get a spot so that he could watch Serena and whatever stupid movie the two were watching at the sametime. Maybe he could use this movie to strike up a conversation with Serena at some point.

Michelle Kaiou was beyond amused with her cousin. First reading her romance novel and now going to a movie all because of a girl. She had gotten a good look at the girl and she had to admit that she was cute but Amara didn't normally go for looks only. She looked over at her cousin who looked bored and annoyed as her eyes watched Serena.

"Don't worry, it's an action movie." Michelle whispered.

Amara tossed her a grateful smile for at least checking out what movie they were watching, for coming and for putting up with her as well as reassuring her. This had been a last minute decision and she'd dragged her cousin along because she'd sworn to the other girl that they would spend time together after school.

"Dammit." Amara cursed.

"I know you'll like the movie just sit still long enough." Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "It hasn't even started."

"No, look." Amara jerked her chin. "Darien Shields he's still following Serena around."

Michelle frowned.

"Well, aren't you stalking her as well?' she pointed out.

"That's different." Amara replied focusing on the screen. "Serena is mine I'm just protecting her."

Michelle giggled in to her hand.

* * *

Serena and Sammy exited the theater talking rapidly about the movie both had enjoyed it a great deal.

"You said it was an action movie." Amara snapped at Michelle. "That was an anime."

"Yet there was still plenty of action in it." Michelle pointed out. "and like I said you enjoyed it."

Amara wanted to complain but couldn't she had enjoyed watching the film. Absently she followed Serena and Sammy and ended up at the bookstore.

"Oh, good." Michelle said, "You know where to find me. Don't stalk too much and don't you dare leave without me."

With that she glided off between shelves.

Amara cursed she'd lost the siblings. She went to the Manga area on instinct. Sure enough their they were. Sammy seemed annoyed that he was in Shojo area but Serena made quick work of what she wanted and drug him off to the section he wanted where they both picked up some of the same books. Amara quickly gathered everything Serena had gotten. She caught sight of Darien glaring at her.

"Come on, Sammy, we're almost done." Serena said, "It's right over here."

"I can't be over here I'm a boy!" Sammy cried but followed his sister anyway.

Serena rolled her eyes and reached for a book her hand touched someone's and she pulled it back.

"I'm sorry, please go ahead." She looked up to see a gorgous teenager with blue hair.

"Oh, you must be Tsukino-chan and Tsukino-san." Michelle said, lightly taking two books down and placing one on Serena's pile. "I'm Kaiou Michelle."

"Right, I'm ready, Michelle." Amara came into the asile she'd lost track of the siblings again but low and behold here they were. "Oh, hello, Serena-chan, Tsukino-san."

"A-Chan!" Serena beamed. "We were just talking to your friend."

"Cousin actually." Amara laughed. "Our dad's are brothers."

They all checked out and Amara hid that she was buying almost everything Serena was. At the last second Serena grabbed an English workbook and added to her checkout. She was offically broke. Or at least close to it.

They all four then went to the Crown and enjoyed themselves with talking and laughing. Even Sammy in his new shyness was talking and laughing with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 24**

**VIT: 24**

**DEX: 30**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 1,500 yen**

* * *

They all checked out and Amara hid that she was buying almost everything Serena was. At the last second Serena grabbed an English workbook and added to her checkout. She was officially broke. Or at least close to it.

They all four then went to the Crown and enjoyed themselves with talking and laughing. Even Sammy in his new shyness was talking and laughing with them.

Amara spotted Darien Shields at the counter talking to his friend the worker what was his name Andrew? Anyway the guy was still stalking her Serena she should beat him up teach him to leave her Serena alone. Amara glanced at Serena who was sitting next to him in the booth against the wall she was chatting happily with Michelle about something Amara had lost the thread of the conversation. She put her arm on the back of the booth and saw Sammy look at her with his head cocked slightly. Then the boy smiled at her brightly before blushing and lowering his head to his milkshake. She had to wonder if Sammy had a crush on her then reminded herself that Sammy thought she was a guy.

Luna sat on the table and watched it all when Serena put the straw to her mouth Luna opened and got to drink milkshake from it. Serena would then refill the straw and repeat. Luna had been shocked to find out that she loved chocolate milkshakes. Yes, this place was truly heaven on Earth.

* * *

Serena woke with a moan reaching for her cell on her nightstand. She grabbed it and looked at the flashing screen. She was up in a second getting dressed and packing her uniform into her inventory along with her school bag.

"What is wrong?" Luna demanded as Serena grabbed her brooch.

"The cell says a youma." Serena replied quickly doing her hair. "Come on, Luna."

It was early but almost time for Serena to get up. Serena left a note saying she'd gone on a morning run and would be spending the afternoon after classes with A-Chan (Tenou-san) and then left. They met Kuma at the end of the block and quickly got in. Serena was upset to see the Amara wasn't in the car.

"The attack is very close to Amara-sama's father's main office. She is already holding it off."

"But A-chan has no training!" Serena cried.

Luna privately agreed but then Sailor Uranus had alway been a great fighter so maybe she could hold it off until Serena arrived.

Serena didn't want to but had to transform in the car. When they finally arrived she was out fast and running towards the monster. It wasn't a youma this time. It was some kind of newspaper machine monster that shot newspapers that turned into deadly blades. Amara's parents were nearby.

"Aim for the glass!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Uranus, aim for the glass."

"It wont let me!" Uranus cried back as they both dodged blades. "My attack isn't fast enough or strong enough to tear threw the blades."

"Mine is!" Moon cried. "I'll cut through them you break the glass and I'll finish it!"

**Leadership-1 **

"Right." Uranus nodded, it was a plan she could get behind. "But we have to find an opening first!"

It took Moon two minuets of dodging and getting her leg sliced open to finally find the pattern.

_"Star Shower!" _

Sure enough the Stars shot threw the paper.

_"Air Blades!" _

Uranus threw as much power as she could into them to make them break the glass and they both dodged. She was then using the attack to protect Sailor Moon while she readied her tiara.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!" _

The tiara flew through the broken glass into the machine and turned it into Moon Dust.

Moon's brooch began flashing.

People had filmed the battle and were now asking who they were.

"I am Sailor Moon Champion and Love and Justice!" Sailor Moon said, striking her pose. "This is my friend Sailor Uranus." Sailor Uranus shrugged and struck a pose as well. "and we are dedicated to defeating evil wherever it raises."

With that the two ran off.

* * *

Serena yawned as she sat in the car, now in her uniform beside Amara.

"What was schtick back there?" Amara wondered.

"It is the truth." Luna said, "Though I would not have handled it quite that way you did the introduction last, Serena."

"I was pressed for time." She yawned. "A-chan was in trouble. "

"Are you still bleeding?" Amara wondered. "Let me look." she put her cigarette in her mouth and began easing Serena's skirt up. Serena blushed badly the wound was on her right thigh rather high up. Her eyes were soon closed and she was almost shaking. Amara could hardly hold herself in check as she finally got to the wound. It was well bandaged and wrapped tightly there seemed to be no blood. She would have to reward Kuma for that after stewing that he'd gotten to touch Serena there before she had. She lowered Serena's skirt before looking at her face. She was so beautiful. She stopped herself from kissing Serena. No it had only been a week. That was way too soon. "Looks good, be careful on it today. Maybe try and get out of gym class."

"Oh...uh...I already have to." Serena said, looking away. "We're starting swim gym today."

Amara's mind went straight for Serena being on her period if she was already trying to get out of Swim Gym.

"Scouts heal fast." Luna informed. "But Serena, you have the power to heal yourself."

"I do." All blushing forgotten Serena was staring at Luna.

"Yes." Luna nodded. "You have healing abilities. They would be stronger with the Moon Wand but we don't have that. U-Sama can better instruct you on healing than I can, though."

"I'll be sure to ask her then." Serena said. "oh, A-chan guess what?"

"Yeah?" Amara wondered.

_E _"I enjoy spending time with A-Chan." _E _Serena said in English while beaming at Amara who cocked an eyebrow at her the car had stopped. Kuma was opening the door. Serena quickly kissed Amara's cheek and got out. _E _"Bye, A-Chan!" _E _

Amara smirked to herself and touched her cheek as the door closed. Did Serena had feelings for her too or was Serena just way too innocent and thought that small kiss meant nothing? She had to know. Then again it didn't matter because Serena would be hers no matter what.

Serena's last class was swim gym and she managed to talk the teacher into letting her sit out today.

**Persuasion-1 **

_'U-sama, Luna said you could teach me to heal.' _

_'Yes, I suppose we could start that but then you would need to rest and you can't use the healing after using Star Shower it costs to much MP.' _

_'I understand.' _Serena thought back but she didn't like it she really needed to train those skills.

Serena was sitting just inside the locker room. She saw what she needed to do and put her forefinger and her middle finger together on the wound. She channeled her MP into the two and focused on Healing the wound. She hissed and Luna looked up at her worriedly. When Serena ran out of MP she got a message.

**Wound Healed- 1% **

"That hurt and I only healed it 1%. This is going to take forever." Serena complained.

"You can do it Serena and it will heal quickly." Luna replied in a soft voice. "Check how much the wound is already healed."

Serena did

**Wound Healed- 10%**

"See you're just speeding up the process when you can." Luna chuckled.

"Yeah." Serena sighed, focusing on her workbook. "But now I'm out of energy again and I haven't eaten anything all day and neither have you."

"I'm fine, Serena." Luna informed her charge. "Do not worry."

* * *

When school ended Amara was there in her own car. Serena, who'd changed back into the outfit she'd worn this morning, quickly got in shocking a lot of people and they were off. Serena buckled her seatbelt.

"How goes the healing?" Amara wondered.

"It's called Healing Touch and it takes way more energy than Star Shower." Serena informed staring into her lap. She glanced at Amara and caught the smile on her lips. "That was your father's office this morning?"

"Yeah." Amara replied. "If you ever want me go to the front desk and ask for me. I've already told them your name and what you look like. See I live alone in a rather lavish apartment on the top floor."

"Oh? You don't live with your family?" Serena wondered, hungry for any information at all on Amara.

"No, but I visit the main house a lot." Amara shrugged. "I wanted my own place and this was my old man's compromise."

Serena nodded but didn't press any farther. They got to their base, the mega mall and Amara drove to a spot where she could hide her car they then went inside.

"Serena, you are too hurt to train today." Luna said, "A Scout must know their limitations. You will Heal and study today while Amara-chan trains. I will teach you a new phrase in English."

Serena pouted but nodded. She needed to train or she would never be a good scout. She wasn't good at anything didn't Luna understand that she needed to train harder than anyone so that she could be as good as everyone else?

"Don't be upset." Amara said, running the back of her fingers down Serena's cheek. Serena looked up at her and blushed. "It will be okay. I'll teach you some martial arts to help you train but you have to heal first okay?"

"Okay." Serena found herself saying.

Amara smiled.

* * *

Serena put two fingers to her wound, which was much easier as she was wearing shorts. It wasn't even summer yet and it was so hot. Heck it was barely spring. She channeled her power but it failed as she watched Amara transform. She then focused again as Amara released the monster from the Arcade. Serena hissed in pain again.

**Physical Endurance-1 **

_"Why am I only getting this now?"_ Serena wondered checking what it could do while focusing on Healing.

When she was done she looked at how far the healing had come.

**Total Wound Heal- 40%**

That was good. She pulled out her homework and got to work. She was really focused until her energy full returned then she sat up and noticed the way Amara was moving. It was like a dance even though she was fighting. It was beautiful and graceful Serena was captivated. She just couldn't look away there was no way that she could ever move like that. She didn't even realize that Luna was talking to her until the cat jumped on her shoulder and waved a paw in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You're phone is ringing."

Serena quickly answered wondering why anyone was calling after all it was only three in the afternoon. No one should be wondering where she was. No one answered but there were loud sounds in the back ground.

"your brother is hurt."

The the line went dead.

"SAMMY!" Serena yelled. Amara was at her side in a second. "Someone just called saying Sammy was hurt. It sounded like they were by the arcade. Amara drove as fast as the speed limit allowed.

"Why are you unwrapping your leg?" Luna demanded.

"Because I can't fight anyone with it wrapped." Serena cried. "Sammy needs my help I know it!"

When they arrived at the crown they looked around for Sammy. Serena finally ran inside and grabbed Mika.

"Have you seen Sammy?" She cried desperately.

"Not since after school." Mika replied her mother was here to pick her up and was a little shocked by Serena's actions. Everyone in the arcade was watching. "He was supposed to meet me here so we could play the Sailor V video game but he never showed up."

"Why didn't you leave together?" Serena said, almost crying. "I told him not to go anywhere alone."

"He said, he needed to go to the bookstore for a gift. He said, someone's birthday was coming up." Mika replied, looking worried. "Is something wrong? Did I do something bad?"

"No, not you." Serena replied lettind Mika go. " Use the buddy system from now on." she ordered. "Understand?"

Mika nodded rapidly as Serena ran out of the arcade with Amara and Luna in hot pursuit.

"I know I wasn't hearing things!" Serena cried.

**Quest!**

**Find Sammy!**

**Reward: **

**? **

"It sounded just like this." Serena cried, tears flowing from her eyes. She searched the alleys on either side of the arcade then around it. She finally found a guy leaning over a small prone boy in the alley behind the arcade. She and Amara had split up. Serena watched the man raise the boy's shirt and lower the boys jeans. Anger and rage kicked in. she didn't know martial arts but she'd watched Sammy's matches. She rushed over and kicked the guy on the side of the head for all she was worth the guy slammed into the wall. Serena was shocked. 24 STR was really coming in handy. She dodged the guy and backed up. Her foot coming in contact with a metal pipe she picked it up then dodged again a knife bit in to her wound opening it. She hit him hard on the back of the head with the pipe and the guy hit the ground she screamed for all she was worth.

It wasn't long before police showed up. By this time Amara was trying to get the bleeding to stop and Serena was fussing over Sammy who was indeed the boy who was unconscious on the ground. She couldn't believe her little brother had been about to be raped.

Serena woke in the hospital apparently she'd passed out do to blood lose and had clung to Amara the whole ride to the hospital. As soon as the doctor came in she was asking after Sammy.

"Your brother the boy in alley?" the doctor asked. "Yes, he's fine, just a minor head wound. " The door opened and the Tsukino family came in. Sammy in the lead holding Luna. "He was apparently knocked out by the pipe you used. "

The police followed and wanted to know what had happened apparently Sammy had refused to talk after hearing that Serena had gotten hurt.

"I was A-Chan, uhm...that is my friend Tenou A the famous race car driver." Serena said, "We were just hanging out and I was watching him practice his martial arts. Then my phone rang and it was silent for awhile but then a male voice said that Sammy was hurt well actually he said, 'you brother is hurt' and hung up. A-chan is old enough to drive obviously and I would know the sounds of the arcade anywhere because I spend so much time there. So he drove us to the arcade and I confronted Sammy's girlfriend Mika. She said they hadn't left together that Sammy went to get a birthday present for someone at the bookstore. I was really upset but I warned her to use the buddy system from now on. Then A-chan and I split up and I was the one that found Sammy. The man had pushed Sammy's shirt up and was lowering his jeans. So I kicked him in the side of the face as hard as could. He hit the wall but came back at me I managed to dodge and found the pipe. I picked it up then dodged again and a knife cut me. That's when I hit the guy on the back of his head. Then I collapsed and couldn't move so I screamed as loud as I could. A-chan arrived first and yelled at someone to call the cops while he tried to stop the bleeding. I just wanted to make sure Sammy was okay but I couldn't get to him."

The cop had written it all down.

"That guy wasn't the one who hurt me." Sammy said, beat red in the face because he'd almost been raped.

"Are you sure?" the cop said.

"Yes, because I know who hurt me." Sammy said, they all looked at him. "Darien Shields my sisters stalker cornered me and demanded to know where she was. I wouldn't tell him so he hit me." He touched his cheek it was swollen. " I take martial arts so I tried to defend myself but apparently he takes it too. He's bigger than I am and stronger so he over powered me. But I kept fighting and he kept demanding to know where Serena was. I don't know how he knew that Serena has a cell phone but he demanded I give him the number...I said no and tried a kick to the back of the leg to break it but he stopped me and hit me with the pipe. Don't know where that came from. I don't remember much after that but Mom and dad had just given me my phone this morning. It's not registered in Serena's because she left early. So he could have found her number there and used my phone to make the call."

"I wasn't paying attention but yeah that did sound like Darien-baka." Serena nodded hugging Sammy.

"Honestly, I don't think he would have hurt me if I just told him what I knew but it's my job to protect my sister." Sammy said, stubbornly.

The police seemed amused.

Serena was annoyed that she had to spend the night in the hospital. She gave her brooch to Sammy with strict instructions to put in moonlight and give it to A-chan if he saw him. Sammy didn't even ask questions just nodded and took Luna home. The cat didn't go quietly either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 24**

**VIT: 24**

**DEX: 30**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 1,500 yen**

* * *

The police seemed amused.

Serena was annoyed that she had to spend the night in the hospital. She gave her brooch to Sammy with strict instructions to put in moonlight and give it to A-chan if he saw him. Sammy didn't even ask questions just nodded and took Luna home. The cat didn't go quietly either.

Serena got in a lot of practice healing herself that night and hoped there wasn't an attack while she was in the hospital that night and come morning they released her shocked that her wound was already healed. When Serena got out of the hospital Amara was leaning against a car with Luna.

"Your parents are getting a welcome home party ready for you." Amara shrugged. "Sammy talked them into letting me pick you up."

Amara opened the door for Serena and set Luna in her lap. Then shut the door and went to get in the drivers seat.

"Everyone is worried." Amara said, "and yet no one is doing anything about Darien Shields. It's odd after he's done all this. He should be in jail and yet no one seems concerned with him."

"..." Serena stared into her lap at Luna who she was petting.

"We'll figure it out, Serena. " Luna said, "Don't worry."

"I had a dream last night." Serena said, "There was a girl but I couldn't see her that well...she was in shadow...It wasn't U-Sama. "

"What about the girl?" Amara asked, not liking that Serena was dreaming about other people.

"I think she was an ally." Serena said, frowning. "We were standing in a water and all around was blue."

"Water and blue?" Luna hummed, "That could be one of two Allies. Mercury or Neptune. Though I myself would lead more towards Neptune."

"Why's that?" Amara wondered, blowing smoke from her cigarette.

"Mercury's Element is actually Ice." Luna explained.

"This girl seemed familiar to me." Serena replied. "Like I've met her before. She said, 'I'm here. You need to find me. I can help. I want to help. I'm here lets find the princess together. Come find me.' Over and over again. She is close. I can feel it but I couldn't get a good look at her to see who she was."

"We'll find her." Amara said, "How many of us are there?"

"Nine plus Sailor Moon." Luna replied, "So ten."

"Do we really need that much back up?" Amara wondered.

"Each scout has unique abilities and powers. Though a good number of you all have ways to see into the future." Luna explained. "Serena, you for example have dreams and they are always correct."

"I didn't skill telling me about this." Serena said.

"It probably has to come true first." Amara replied.

"I'm sorry this probably wasn't how you wanted to spend your Saturday, A-chan." Serena said.

"Couldn't think of a better way." Amara said, absently. Though she noticed that Serena blushed.

When they got to Serena's and went in Ikuko, Kenji, Sammy, Mika, Melvin, and Molly were all there waiting. Michelle was there as well but seemed a little uncomfortable like she felt like she didn't belong. They had a great little party with lots of sweets. Everyone went out of their way to make Amara and Michelle feel welcome. Serena really enjoyed the party. Everyone hung out until dark then everyone left and Serena went to bed.

* * *

After breakfast on Sunday she got a monster alert and she and Luna were off. Sammy tried to keep up not wanting to let his sister out of his sight but she out ran him and he cursed her long legs and morning runs to school he needed more training.

Serena transformed in an alley and charged into the fight. Once again Uranus was fighting alone. Moon did a flying kick sending the monster flying. She landed next to Uranus.

"What is that thing?" Moon wondered. "It was like kicking steel."

"That would explain why my attack isn't working." Uranus replied. "We need to find the weak point. I've been trying."

They jumped away just in time. It felt like metal but moved like rubber and stretched. Moon caught sight of something when the monster reformed. They lead the monster away to the warehouses to fight. They weren't able to get close and Uranus' attacks were doing nothing.

Moon skidded back avoiding an attack just in time. She caught sight of blue hair and then Michelle. Her eyes went wide and she rushed over tackling her out of the way while Uranus covered them. They hid the two Scouts breathing hard. Michelle's forehead began glowing with the symbol of Neptune.

**Prophetic Dreams-1 **

"See? I told you she was close." Moon said, "Luna-chan!"

Luna was there.

"Do you except? " Luna asked, "Is this the life you want for yourself, Michelle-san? You can say no."

"I want to help." Michelle said and caught her transformation pen. "What do I do?"

"Hold it up and say 'Neptune Power'." Luna explained, "Your attack is weak though. It's simply called Geyser."

Michelle had transformed.

Her fuku consisted of a dark teal choker, collar, tiara gem, wrist fittings of gloves, skirt and heels. Her earrings were white studs and have tiny planet Neptunes dangling from them. The bows of her fuku are navy blue. Her gloves are wrist-length. Her collar does not have any stripes. Her heels have crisis-crossing straps up the ankles, like ballet slippers. Her choker has a sea-green gem with golden accents attached to it.

"You look so pretty." Moon gushed.

**Killer Intent/Bloodlust-2 **

Neptune sweat dropped looking at Uranus sure enough the girl was pissed.

"Oh, that gives me an idea." Moon said. "okay, here's what we need to do. But first. Put Neptune on Active Duty and share Gamer with her. Here's her cell phone."

**Strategy-1 **

**Tactics-1 **

Uranus jumped out of hiding and blasted attack after attack keeping the monster busy. Neptune came out after checking on her Geyser attack and kept using it to blast water out of the ground and knock the monster off balance. They were both blasting Killer Intent/Blood Lust. Sailor Moon came out blasting it as well. She saw the opening where the monster was reconstructing.

_"Star Shower!" _

They were shocked when Air Blades combined with Star Shower and when the attack hit Geyser.

"NOW!" Uranus yelled. "We've got it!"

_"Moon Tiara Magic!" _

The tiara finished the fight easily. Despite them wanting to get away from civilians a lot were around recording.

"Now what?" Neptune hissed.

Sailor Moon struck a pose. Neptune and Uranus copied her.

"Sailors Moon, Uranus and Neptune save the day!" Moon said, giving them a big blink.

With that they all quickly jumped away. Luna having collected the prize from the defeat. They managed to get back to the Mall on their own before Serena turned back and almost collapsed. Amara and Michelle were soon standing with her. Amara having caught her.

"You all did very well." Luna said, to them. "Now three Scouts have been revealed. Our team is growing. "

Michelle looked at Serena.

"So you are Sailor Moon?" She asked. "I see. I am rather shocked indeed. Though not as shocked to find out that Amara is Uranus. "

Amara gave her cousin a glare.

"That was brilliant using Killer Intent like that." Amara praised.

"I just remembered I had it. " Serena replied, "It says that it has a possibility to overwhelm others possibly stunning or paralyzing them. If we level it up it could come in handy I guess."

They caught Michelle up on everything including training. With that Amara began teaching Serena the basics of Karate. Michelle worked out with them.

* * *

After dinner that night Serena did her homework and she showed Sammy what Amara had taught her that day. Sammy, Ikuko, and Kenji approved of Serena learning how to fight in order to protect herself.

**Karate Mastery- 1 **

She trained until bedtime where Luna then praised her for her hard work.

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 30**

**DEX: 30**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 2,500 yen**

Serena smiled at her stats. She still needed work on INT and WIS. So she spent the rest of the night studying. Until she fell asleep her dreams were filled with Amara.

* * *

Serena was up at five again

She and Sammy left laughing with Luna riding on Sammy's shoulder today. They headed off to Sammy's school. After dropping Sammy off and warning him to stay with his friends then she and Luna ran off. Sure enough Serena caught Darien following her. She hadn't seen him all weekend and that had been good. She sat in her seat when she reached class. Her phone told her that she had a text.

_"Do your best today." _

Serena beamed it was from Amara. She quickly texted back.

_"You too." _

_"Michelle and Kuma are going to pick you up today. I'm going to be late." _

_"Okay, is it bad?" _

_"Naw, family stuff." _

Serena didn't ask though she wanted to. Another text popped up from a number she didn't know but it was the same number that had called her to warn her about Sammy so she quickly put it under Darien Shields (Stalker). Luna snickered from Serena's backpack.

_'Have a good day.'_

_"Leave me alone." _

_"I'm just protecting you why can't you and your brother get that?" _

_"Because you never cared before." _

_"I've always cared." _

_"Doubt it. Leave me alone." _

_"Still have a good day. I'll pick you up after school." _

_"Don't I have plans." _

_"With Tenou?" _

_"No with Kaiou Michelle. A-Chan's cousin." _

_"Don't go they are dangerous." _

Serena put her cell in her backpack as her teacher came in. Most of the class was there.

_E_ " Good morning." _E _Serena told her teacher.

"Oh, good morning, Tsukino-san, keep up the good work."

The school day seemed to last forever finally it was the final class of the day and Luna got to see why Serena wanted to skip swim gym. She couldn't swim. Luna sweat-dropped.

**Swimming-1 **

Serena practiced the entire class. Then showered and put on her day clothes and ran to meet Michelle and Kuma at the gate.

* * *

Darien grabbed her arm as soon as she was past the gate.

"Hey, lets go to the Crown." He said.

Serena tried to fight and get away.

Kuma was just suddenly there and took Darien down. Serena ran to Michelle.

"I told you already I had plans with Kaiou-san."

"Oh, please call me Michelle." Michelle chuckled. "Okay, Serena-Chan?"

"Okay, Michelle-chan." Serena beamed then frowned at Darien. "That's Kuma-san. He's a bodyguard."

"Hey, I was just picking Serena up." Darien growled trying to fight Kuma-san but he was no match. "Dammit."

Michelle got Serena and Luna in the car and they began talking about their romance novels. Serena was soon oblivious to what was going on with Darien as she and Michelle talked and laughed.

It wasn't long before the two of them were training and Serena finally leveled up. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to level up when she was doing the most work. She still appreciated Amara and Michelle helping out of course.

**Tsukino Serena**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 24**

**VIT: 24**

**DEX: 30**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 4,500 yen**

Serena was very happy when Amara joined them. She took out her frustrations on the training monsters then trained them more in Karate. Serena knew she was going to make training like this a part of her normal routine. She'd never thought about learning Karate before like Sammy and while it was hard work she could see it paying off in the long run. Then it was home and studying and training with Sammy. Even though her life had taken an unexpected turn and things were dangerous she was very happy.


End file.
